The Night of Two Moons
by adribanana
Summary: It was on the horizon, like a sunrise, but gave the same icy color as the moon. It was like a huge canoe that haltered the wind with great speed. Something new was going to happen I could tell.
1. The Second Moon

**This was actually an essay assignment for my english class sophmore year and i really liked it so i thought that i'd tweak it alittle so that its a vampire story! tell me how i did! please :) **

* * *

~The Second Moon~

They came on the Night of Two Moons. We were busy, my tribe, celebrating the death of Roaring Streams. Roaring Streams was the chief of our enemy tribe. He died quite recently and the reason for his sudden death is unknown and no one cares. The Twin River Tribe was actually the first to hear the news, and it spread through the family tree like wild fire. A grand festival celebration was thrown. Late in the night and far away in the mountain trees, one could hear the shouts and hollers, feel the rumbling earth caused by the wild dancing, and smell the scent of the feast. And that is exactly where I was, far away in the mountain trees watching the fires glow and the smoke rise into the night sky, atop the branches of my favorite tree. I enjoy exploring and traveling so much that I am almost never at our village, and no one misses me. At first, my parents and friends were worried about my constant absences but, soon they grew accustomed to it. I am known by my people, as Driftria, meaning wanderer.

While lying in my tree and gazing anxiously through the leaves at the luminous moon and deep blue sky, I noticed something far across the waters. It was on the horizon, like a sunrise, but gave the same icy color as the moon. I stared at it in wonder, and as I stared, it grew. Anyone with the right mind-set would run back to the tribe and tell what they saw. But, my feet stayed as planted as the tree I stood upon; my long, black hair whipping past my excited eyes in the wind. Soon, it was even closer and I could see that it was like a magnificent canoe. It haltered the wind and glided over the waves smoothly towards our land.

That is when something surprised me. My legs buckled under me and I slipped from my branch down to where the earth caught me with a thud. I rolled to my back and looked up towards my tree to see a grinning face. It is Raining Falls, my sister, who is rolling with laughter and tears above me. Still giggling, she jumps from the tall oak and lands neatly beside me. Temporarily side-tracked, I get up to push her and she dances out of reach. I sigh angrily then remember the weird boat.

"Raining Falls, did you see it? Did you see it?" I exclaim.

"See what little sister?" she asks confused. I finally have the upper hand. I finally know something she does not, a secret.

"I'm not telling, you have to guess." I respond confidently. She will never be able to guess. She rolls her eyes then a thought comes to her. She smiles slyly.

"Tell me or I'll tell your _boyfriend_, Autumn Leaves, where your hiding place is." She teases.

"Uh! I hate Autumn Leaves! And you can tell him I said that AGAIN! This is not fair!" I pout.

"Do you want the _birds_ to tell him where your hiding place is or not?" Raining Falls asks.

"FINE!" I shout, "Come with me." I lead the way back up to my branch and point to the big white boat that is now pulled ashore. She catches her breath.

"Why did you not tell anyone before?" She asks. I simply shrug.

"I will be right back. I am going to tell Chief." She slides down the tree.

"I will not be here when you get back," I mumble to her knowing that if she cannot hear me, she cannot argue or try to stop me.

Once I am certain that she is gone, I slowly walk towards the shore. My heart is beating wildly, my breath is coming as if I have just finished running through the West plains, and my stomach feels like I have eaten a thousand butterflies live. But a smile stretches my face. I have not felt this way in what feels like a hundred sunrises. Finally, I reach my destination, I kneel by a tree near the shore, hidden, as I watch as many pale faces walk off their huge canoe. One, two, three and four, five, six, seven and eight and nine… I quickly lost count. They all are smiling but their faces warp those smiles to make them look mischievous. Their teeth are longer then any that i have ever seen, those of a tiger or wolf! This scares me... _Just because they came from the sea_, I remind myself, _does not mean they are not kind_. I continue to watch the men emerge and, after a while, the line ends. The last to come ashore was the one who caught my attention. He was not like the others, who were far older than him, and his face held a smile that smoothed and warmed his features instead of contorting them. It was difficult to look away.

As I watched, the men dispersed their own way to gather or explore. However, I did not understand the reason to bring those shiny, hollow sticks with them. They probably use them to hunt the wild animals, I guessed. And I was very shocked to see the boy holding one. He was probably my age, around fourteen or fifteen years old, and we are not allowed to fiddle with the sharp rods or the arrows.

As if to answer my wonderings, the colorless boy anxiously tested the weight of it in both hands. It made me giggle softly. They broke apart quickly but the boy traveled alone. After they were gone I went quietly up to their boat. I walked up the piece of flattened wood and into the boat carefully; I was afraid that one of them might have chosen to stay inside. It was quiet, so I tip-toed. Bright lights that shined like the sun greeted me and as my eyes grew accustomed to it I saw a whole new world.

"Wow." I exhaled at the marvelous things before me, trinkets scattered everywhere. There was a fancy cot that stood upon its own legs against the left wall. I walked to a grand table on the right side of the big hut. Atop it lay a big paper curled up on opposite ends and on it was drawn a large, blue circle with green blots on it. Standing next to the table was a big ball that looked like the paper. I spun it and the colors blended.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" I laughed aloud. "The colors, the lights without sun, the shiny objects that surround me, they are beautiful! What are they? What do these people call them? How are they used?" I jumped up and down exhilarated. And even though I was talking to myself, a voice answered me.

"That there is a globe." The sound shot fear up my spine. My silk black hair swung in a circle as I whirled to the door, but that is where he was.

"I am sorry!" I said with my voice a rushed whisper. My heart was stuck in my throat and beated against it as if it was trying to escape.

"Oh! No, no, do not worry. You misunderstand." He said soothingly, and quickly, realizing he was still crouched in a low to the ground as if he was ready to pounce, he stood up and relaxed his jaw. As I stared at his mouth I noticed that two long teeth receded beck into his gums. "You are in no danger." My palms were still sweaty and shaking, but he held my eyes. "MY. NAME. IS. MARCUS." He said slowly as if I did not understand.

"I am Driftria." I said as my heart slowly sank back down into its proper place.

"You can speak English!" His eyebrows shot up amazed, which made me smile again as I corrected him.

"No. You speak Cherokee. Somewhat."

"'Somewhat,'" he echoed. It amused him. "Let me teach you what these things are, Driftria." He said smiling.

"Okay." I whispered, still trapped in his liquid eyes. We seemed to be there for days as he pointed to alien things and said their names. I echoed them and they sounded strange coming out of my mouth. We went on like this throughout the 'ship,' talked about how different our villages are, and taught each other games.

Afterwards, I decided to show him my lands. I showed him our corn and rice fields, and my hiding place, and where the best animals are, and finally Rushing Water Lake that holds the tastiest fish. It was funny watching him trying to fish using his hands and he fell in more than twice! But what caught my attention, and slightly scared me as much as it fascinated me, was the speed he used when hunting he was almost a blur when he was concentrating on doing something, when he was intent.

The sun began to sink behind the blue hills, turning the sky purple and we realized at the same time that it was time to go. Only I didn't want to leave. And I didn't want him to leave. I have just learned so much about a world I never knew existed and I don't want it to end.

"Meet me here tomorrow," I whispered.

"I promise." Was his simple reply.

* * *

**Review Please! just tell me if this story is crappy or not!**  
**l l**  
**l l**  
**V**


	2. Meeting Marcos

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. school just got incredibly awkward, problematic and drama-filled. if u wanna read about it just visit my profile, its there :) almong with other things i think u'll like! Anyways, the story takes place in Palawan. it is actually a real place trust me. i didn't make it up! i promise! look it up its amazingly beautiful! and google a picture of a pilandok to see what it looks like! it's pretty awesome :p**

Chapter 2~ Venturing to Rushing Water Lake

Morning came and I opened my eyes to the small canopy of my hut that I share with my sister. I hardly slept at all last night. And my mind is still twirling with questions and ideas about him. Mar-cos was so mysterious and different from anything that I have ever known. He is fast and strong and smart and strange and funny and weird and …slightly scary. But the part that I was really scared about was the fact that I liked it, the feeling of danger that I get whenever I am near him.

Everything is so new now! I even look at things differently as if I am looking through his eyes at my everyday objects. And I imagine the things I would say and how I would explain how our people use these tools. I could even imagine the twinkle in his eyes when he learns them, as if all the stars in the sky were concentrated in his pupils.

Raining Falls, who is still slightly snoring in the far corner of the hut, rolled to her side making me hold my breath in anxiety. I had asked Mar-cos to meet me at Rushing Water Lake so that we may share more about our worlds. My heart is already racing.

Once the sun peeked over the dense green trees and turned the sky vibrant orange, I was ready. _All I have to do now is sneak out of our room and out of our village without waking my sister or looking suspicious,_ I thought. I already know that I cannot tell my sister or anyone in the village, least of all my father, Sky Streamer, the chief. He would only over-react. And my mother, Painted Petals, will be very upset with me if she finds I am hiding secrets, but I am not thinking about that right now. My mind is far away from any reprocutions there may be for my actions. My mind is already at Rushing Water Lake.

Quietly and carefully, I get out of my makeshift bed and slide on my favorite light brown colored moccasins with lavender and green stitching along the sides that remind me of waves. My hair is a silky black wall that cascades over my shoulders in calm waves as I slowly roll from my makeshift bed. I made it using the huge, broad leaves from a mature, deep-rooted tree that I found while I was exploring the Whispering Waterfalls one night. Those leaves are the most comfortable and relaxing bed I -or probably anyone in the village- has ever slept in.

Tip-toeing, I hurry to the entrance of our hut and peek outside. It is very quiet. The fire from last night's feast is still quietly dying in its own embers as a waving sliver of dull-grey smoke climbs to the sky and disappears. The morning birds have begun to wake up and celebrate the new day with their high-pitched songs so I lift the flap covering the opening and quietly step outside. After replacing the flap, I walk the same path I usually take to the woods. I can only hope that someone has not woken up early today and see me on my way rushing out of the village. Actually, they may not care, I've been seen leaving before, the problem is that someone has always asked me questions on my way out. And under these circumstances, I am not a good liar.

My heart is thumping wildly and my rushed breathing sounds loud in my ears as I reach the edge of the forest. _I made it!_ I whisper happily. Quickly looking behind me at our seemingly deserted home surrounded by trees and plants of unimaginable color, I realize that I can never truly be content with the mind-numbing regularity of an everyday life. _There is no danger in it, no mystery_, _I suppose. _I think calmly, then I shrug and continue on my journey to meet Mar-cos.

_Almost there._ I think excitedly as I cross Sinking Soil Lagoon by placing in front of me, one by one, a handful of large leaves that serve as steps to get across. I gathered them along the way, infinitely glad that my one of my many journeys have come in handy. I had been the one to find this Lagoon a long time ago and figured out that this is the only way to get past it, otherwise you would find yourself sinking rapidly under the mud. I am almost half-way to Rushing Water Lake! _That was a lot easier than I thought that it would be!_ I whisper the moment that I clear the Lagoon. But there is still a long way to go.

"Hey!"

I froze in mid-step afraid to turn around.

"Driftria!" Said an all-too-annoying voice. It was Autumn Leaves.

I turned around swiftly with a sour look on my face. "What?" I yelled so that he could hear me. He was still far away running to catch up.

He waited until he was right in front of me until he answered. He stopped and braced himself against his knees, panting loudly. I rolled my eyes.

Autumn Leaves was a small, short boy with thin, threadlike hair that reached to his shoulders. He was alittle bit shorter than me but not by much, we could still look each other in the eye. His big eyes are the same dark brown color as the dirt, his nose is long and pointy, and his lips are thin and unattractive. This boy has bothered me since I met him and even before he knew my name! He used to always repeatedly plead and beg to know my name in his annoyingly squeaky voice every time he saw me! And one day out of sheer irritation I told him, just to get him to stop talking! But that did little to extinguish his curiosity.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he finally caught his breath. I know better than to tell him that!

"Just exploring," I said quickly.

"Can I come?" I am surprised he even asked this time, he usually just follows me.

"No." I said firmly. I cannot even understand why he would want to, he is two years older than me!

"Why not?" He whined.

I closed my eyes in frustration. "Because I want to be alone while I explore. I like the quietness." I said cautiously, I have never lied before, but that is not entirely a lie.

"I can be quiet," he argued.

I sighed, I know he will not go willingly so I will have to ditch him, again. "Fine. But I travel fast, so if you cannot keep up, I will leave you." i said just to warn him and started walking away.

"Okay," he said scrambling to keep up with my long strides. and soon enough he was talking again. Just rambling on and on about nothing in particular and everything he can think of. After a while it is too much for me to endure.

As we traveled to Rushing Water Lake, I knew that I would have to take a few detours to my already long trip so that I can get Autumn Leaves off my tail. I absolutely cannot bring him with me to meet Mar-cos. That would be a disaster! And since he will not leave himself, it is my job to lose him. This is one of the many, many moments that I am thankful of my gift. Every Indian that lives on this large Island of Palawan has the ability to change. Our people know that this is not normal; they think that this power has come from the gods or think that some 'All-powerful source' bestows a power upon you when he believes that you are worthy… or something like that. I choose to believe otherwise.

I continue to let my mind wander as I release myself and let my bones and muscles melt and merge. Moments later, I stood gracefully on all fours with large green eyes and bright, soft, light brown fur, a pilandok. A pilandok is like a tiny deer with sharp teeth and incredibly fast legs. After I changed I looked up at Autumn leaves who was standing, shocked, with his mouth hanging open at the sight of me changing. I just rolled my green eyes and took off running into the forest as fast as I can. It took him a moment to regain his composure and change himself. Seconds later he was running after me as a small, skinny monkey with dark brown eyes. I ran faster.

It is my opinion that we have obtained the ability to transform because of the produce of our lands. There is something special -I think- in the food we eat or the water we drink or the air we breathe that has changed us somehow, giving us the ability to change. I believe this because our land is positioned in a special place. We are surrounded by water that twinkles oddly if you focus on it. And a star, brighter than any other star, even brighter than the moon, is close to this part of the earth. It shines with a purplish hue at night and can be seen when the sun is out as well. I think it gives us power. I can still feel a dormant part of me that has not yet been awakened, sometimes I get small hints at that power but I do not have a clue as to what that strength is.

I continue to ponder these things as I streak through the wilderness. Soon though, I cannot help but to start thinking about Mar-cos and what he is doing right now. Where is he? Is he already waiting for me at Rushing Water Lake, or is he unable to sneak out of his large boat? Both of these possibilities have my feet moving faster and faster through the trees than I have ever ran and soon I can hear Autumn Leaves' feet shuffling in the distance.

* * *

Muchos thanks for reading guys! And review! i need ideas for the next chapter k?

I promise whoever reviews will get their ideas implemented in the story! :) Excited?


End file.
